Awake All Night
Awake All Night is the first part of episode 5 of Plumbers. It is the first appearance of Capulus. First episode not with Peixes and Cibus as main characters. Plot Magister Pupe: LEDUS, I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING! Ledus: What Magister? Magister Pupe: Today the rare meteor will go around the base, and near your window, at midnight! You aree very lucky, that thing happens only in 2000 years! Ledus: Finally! I can watch this! I'M SO HAPPY! Peixes: About what? Ledus: About nothing. Magister Pupe: A meteor will pass near this window- (Ledus shuts his mouth) Peixes: A meteor? That is so cool! Ledus: GAH YOU JUST RUINED MY NIGHT NUMBSKULLS Cibus: YAY METEOR SEEING TIME! Peixes: We should invite people to come and see the meteor! Sartan: NO! I am not gonna let a bunch of nerds go and a see some meteor and stop me from sleeping! Decibel: You can sleep in my room, I'm sure Retrecir wants to see it. Retrecir: YES YES I DO! Ledus: Okay okay. We are staying awake all night because we don't know when the meteor appears. Peixes: Let's see, me, Ledus, Cibus and Retrecir. Meanwhile, outside, a Efac El was running down the hallway. He knocked on a door, and when it opened... Capulus: (super quick) Hello I'm Capulus I'm a Efac El and I heard there is a meteor appearing next to your room and it happens every 2000 years and that is so much time to wait and I'll think I'll finish all video games in about 1500 so I won't have anything to do, anyway I love meteors they are SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO shiny and shiny is my favorite color even more than green, or was is blue? Nah I think green, but my op favorite will always be SHINY!!!!!!!!!!! But whatever because I know you can't stay awake all night and you don't know when it happens I can give you coffee, I love coffee YUMMMMMMMY maybe cause I can shoot coffee (squirts coffee) THEN I CAN DRINK IT AND that's why I'm so energetic because all of the caffein in me, I can give you coffee to drink so you won't fall asleep and miss it because then you will have to wait 2000 years and that is WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY too much, so can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! Decibel: WRONG DOOR. The place you want is THAT way. Capulus: THANK YOU THANK YOU I LOVE YOU I WOULD HAVE BEEN LOST IF YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER TOLD ME THE WAY SO I THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! Decibel: Umm, no problem. Capulus went to room D42. Capulus: HELLOO can I join you watching the meteor it's gonna be soooooooooooooooooo fun for me and I can give you coffee to drink so you won't fall asleep I can be undetectable like a ninja so don't worry. No, not like a ninja, like a chameleon, no, like a ghost. I KNOW LIKE AIR. But air is translucent so if you spill paint on my I will be found out so please don't bring any paint or- Ledus: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll let you in okay just shut up please! Capulus: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Peixes: Hey, I know you you are from Papiro's room! Capulus: Yep and I'm also from Probus's room but he's a bully but luckily I'm super strong too did you know that? Hey Mordidans are strong too right that is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cool!!!!! Oops I'm out of coffee! (squirts coffee into his mouth) Anyway where was I- Cibus: YOU SQUIRT COFFEE? THAT SO COOL I LOVE COFFEE! All I can shoot is some lousy beam of electricity. (shoots electricity from hand at Ledus) See? Boring. Coffee is better. Retrecir: Blegh, I don't like coffee. Capulus: BUT DID YOU TRY MY COFFEE? (shoots coffee into Retrecir's mouth) I hope it's yummy it's made out of only natural ingredients cause it's created in my stomach after I eat, well oops I should have told you that. IGNORE THAT I NEVER SAID ANYTHING. Retrecir: THAT IS SO YUMMY GIMME MORE MORE MORE!!!!!!!!!! Peixes: YAY COFFEE TIME! Ledus: If you drink too much you'll be too much hyperactive and I hate Peixes and Cibus when they are not hyperactive so hyperactive should be soooooooooo bad! Retrecir: I DON'T CARE I LOVE THIS COFFEE! Cibus: What will we do now? Ledus: Let's see... Peixes: Scary stories! Ledus: Okay, but please make them scary, not like last time. Cibus: Can I start? Ledus: If it has something related to people not eating for a month then no. Cibus: CRUD. Capulus: CAN I TELL ONE CAN I CAN I CAN I? Ledus: YES YES YES SHUT UP ALREADY! Capulus: Well once apon a time there was this horrible mansion it was so creepy seriously CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPY even creepier than spiders and cockroachs and scorpions and walruses and rotten bananas and my great-grandma wanna hear something weird she is 300000000000 years old and she didn't die. Oh wait that was a prank I don't know how old she is so whatever forget that but spiders are creepy with their fangs and claws and big shiny teeth wait they don't have only crocodiles have crocodiles are seriously creepy you know why? Cause they are lizards and lizards are- Ledus: RETURN TO THE SUBJECT!!!!!!!!!! Capulus: The scary story? Oh I forgot it already sorry seriously sorry pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease forgive me I love you as a friend so don't be mad!!!!!!!!!!! I'll give you a life supply of coffee if you don't forgive me!!!! Ledus: I DID SO SHUT THE FUDGE UP! Capulus: YAY YOU FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 DO YOU STILL WANT THE LIFE SUPPLY OF COFFEE BECAUSE COFFEE IS SO YUMMY!! Ledus: I DON'T LIKE COFFEE! GAH! Now let me tell you a scary story. Once apon a time was a- 10 minutes later. Peixes: AHHHHHHHHHHH THAT WAS THE SCARIEST STORY EVER!!!!!!!!!! NEVER TELL THAT AGAIN! Cibus: YES YES YES I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! Retrecir: AHH THAT WAS SO SCARY! Ledus: You little babies. Do you want a bottle? Capulus: I WANT A BOTTLE OF COFFEE CAUSE I LIKE COFFEE! Peixes: I know what we'll do now! COFFEE PARTY! Capulus: YEAH! HYPERACTIVITY! COFFEE BEANS! MILK! HEAT! COFFEE LIZARD! Cibus: COFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Capulus was squirting coffee everywhere. Ledus: LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!!!! Peixes: Why? Don't you like coffee? Ledus: GUYS REMEMBER WE WANT TO SEE THAT METEOR RIGHT! Capulus: YEAH BUT COFFEE PARTIES ARE FUN! MORE FUN THAN A BUCKET OF COFFEE! COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'll give you coffee and you'll be happy in no time. (squirts coffee) Ledus: NO WAY! (creates ice shield) FEEL THE FREEZE CAPULUS! I'M NEVER GONNA DRINK COFFEE! Retrecir: THIS IS GONNA BE SO COOL! Capulus shot coffee but Ledus blocked it with an ice shield. Ledus blasted ice at him but Capulus absorbed it and shot freezing coffee Capulus: NOW SERVING ICE CAFFE!!!! HAHAHAHAHA THAT WAS A PUN THAT WAS FUNNY RIGHT? I am so good at puns well not so good well not really, well not at all that was just luck and ice has so much fitting puns! Like "chill out dude", or- Ledus: I've got some "cool" puns for you! Capulus: OOH THAT WAS A GOOD ONE HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA Ledus created a ice ball that he entered and rolled in Peixes: TRY COFFEE COFFEE IS GOOD FOR YOU Ledus: No you don't know what coffee does to me- Capulus broke the ball and shot coffee into Ledus's mouth. Capulus: YES YES YOU DRANK COFFEE NOW WE ALL LOVE COFFEE! Ledus: NO... YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND.... WHAT DID YOU DO.... IDIOT (switches to speed talking) hahahahahahah I'm so happy I LOVE COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFEEE LET'S ALL DRINK COFFEE TOGETHER! Peixes: AHH HE'S GONE TOO HYPERACTIVE!!!!!!! Ledus ran around the room like crazy freezing everything. Ledus: hahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahhahahahaha Cibus: WHAT WILL WE DO? Suddenly a knock was heard on the door. Sartan: WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP! IT ISN'T EVEN NIGHT YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ledus: ahahahhahahah (flicks back) Wait.... It even isn't night yet? Sartan: IT'S 5 PM YOU IDIOTS! Magister Pupe: Hey Ledus, I got the time when the asteroid comes, it's on 1:30 (looks at the room) What the fudge happened here? Coffee and ice everywhere? Capulus: I can explain.. I WAS GUILTY SO BLAME ME FOR ALL OF THAT!!!!!!!! WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T GIVE ME ANY PUNISHMENTS PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Magister Pupe: Okay... But if I come in the morning and see it like this, you will not be allowed here. And you know Cervellons aren't allowed to drink coffee, they go crazy. Ledus: 9 and a half HOURS with these idiots... WHY MUST IT BE ME? Characters *Capulus (main character in the episode) *Ledus (second main character) *Peixes *Cibus *Retrecir *Decibel *Sartan *Magister Pupe Category:Episodes Category:Plumbers (series) Category:Plumbers episodes